


Change

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-17
Updated: 2006-02-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: 5th year brings about some changes for Lily, a shiny new prefect badge and maybe a spot on the house quidditch team. With these things comes James Potter, someone who has driven her crazy since they met.Follows James, Lily, their friends and the bludgers life hits at them.





	1. Welcome to my life...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**1.**

Welcome to my life. My name is Lily Evans and someone not in their right mind has decided to make me a Prefect, or so the letter in front of me states. The gold badge tumbled out of the envelope before I had a chance to register just what it was.

Its August 24th, 1975, the summer before my 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. An owl just delivered my annual letter, much to the distress of my sister, Petunia, whom it chased around the house before giving me the missive. 

_Dear Miss Lily Diane Evans,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been named house Prefect. You will be expected to act as is expected of a student of this rank, and be expected to take on more advanced duties this year, such as patrolling the corridors and assigning detentions. Enclosed is your badge and the materials you will need this year. There will be a meeting with the Head Boy and Girl, as well as the other Prefects during the train ride. We look forward to seeing you soon._

_Sincerely,_  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
Professor Minerva McGonagall 

Clutching the letter and badge, I spring off the couch and race out into the yard, past an angry Petunia, to where my parents, Rose and Timothy Evans, are currently working on their humble little garden. 

“Mom! Dad! You won’t believe this! I’ve been made Prefect!”

Up to her arms in dirt, my mother turns around, a tulip bulb dangling from her hand, a look of shock on both their faces.

“Oh, Lily! That’s incredible.” My dad grins, opening his arms for hug. Not caring about the dirt, I rush forward, getting wrapped in a hug that only my father could give. Over his shoulder, I can see Petty giving us a horse-faced dirty look, probably pissed off that they are so happy about this. Her eyes narrowed, watching our parents fawn over their freak daughter, hating every minute of attention that is not focused on her.

Ever since I got that letter the summer I turned 11, things with Petunia have gone downhill. She hates the fact that I’m something special, something “unnatural”, a witch. It disturbs her, I’m a freak in her eyes, someone not human. She _hates_ me. 

I smile at her, rubbing it in. Mom joins the hug, smiling happily and examining my new badge.

“Mom, you’re gunna get it dirty.” I whine, the shiny gold sparkling in the sunlight. 

“Are you two done fawning over the freak?” Petty's nasily voice breaks in, making my parents pull away. 

A frown flits across my mothers face. She never understands why Petunia and I don’t get along. She doesn’t understand why we seem to hate each other. When we were little, everything was fine, we played, we fought, we got along as sisters should. Everything changed with that letter. Petty was just about to start secondary school, she was the pretty one, her long blonde hair always perfect and her blue eyes. She looks like my mother, and I look like I don’t belong. My red hair and green eyes don’t fit in the family portrait. 

“Petunia.” My mother says sternly, “Your sister deserves her moment in the limelight. We don’t get to see her for most of the year.”

“Thank god.” Petty mumbles under her breath.

“What was that Pet?” Dad asks.

“Nothing Daddy.” She smiles sweetly.

That night, we go out to dinner, Petty runs off with her friends and some boy she happens to be sweet on, leaving only three of us. My parents, never ones to resist the chance to celebrate, spend the night doting on their youngest daughter. 

“When do you need to go to Dragon Alley, or whatever the place is called?” Dad asks, always intrigued and curious about the wizarding world. 

“It’s Diagon Alley, Dad, and I’ve got plans to meet the girls there on Friday to do our shopping.”

“Do you think your old man could tag along?” He asks hopefully. “I kinda want to buy my little girl something special.”

“Dad.” I groan, pretending to be annoyed. 

“Ok Lil, I’ll take that as a no.

“I think you can come, there may be some small problems with you being a Mug...er non-magical person.” I have to catch myself on that one. “I’ll have 'Chelle (pronounced ‘Shelly’) ask her mom about it.”

After that, the conversation is much the same, my parents struggling to understand the world that I have become a part of asking sometimes crazy questions. Dad wants to know everything about quidditch, and I’m forced to find a way to compare it to muggle football. His curiosity gets me thinking, wondering what it would be like to be on the team. 

Flying lessons in my first year had gone exceptionally well for me, even though I was scared out of my mind. I was a natural, supposedly, but surrounded by people like ’Chelle and that Potter prat who had been flying since they could hold a broom, I felt inadequate once more.

“Lil, you in there?” My mom asks, smirking at my habit of dazing off occasionally. 

“Yeah, Mom, I’m here, I was just thinking about my first year at Hogwarts.” 

“Remember, the rest of the family thinks you go to St. Mary’s School for Troubled Girls in Scotland”

“Mom. Why a school for “troubled girls”? I’m a perfect little angel” I have to bite my lip to stifle a laugh, a grin spreading across my dad’s face. 

The chocolate cake we get for desert is almost as good as the food at school and induces groans at the amount of sugar from all of us. The car ride out of London home is quiet. Mom dozing off and myself getting lost in memories of dear old Hoggy Warty Hogwarts. 

The next day I send off an owl to the girls, asking ‘Chelle to talk to her parents about my dad coming with us. ‘Chelle’s mom comes from an old Pureblood family, but fell in love with a Muggle she met while working as a junior-clerk at the Ministry and part time at a pub. ‘Chelle has been my best friend since the day she pushed me through the barrier onto Platform 9 3/4.

I was scared out of my mind, I had no clue where this platform “9 3/4” was supposed to be. There I was, standing between platforms 9 and 10, totally lost and confused, when another girl, about my age, with long brown hair and bright blue eyes walks up.

“Are you going to school?” She asked, pulling a trolley bigger than her behind.

“Yes, but I think I’m rather lost.” I said.

“Well, you go through the wall.”

“What?”

“The wall” She says, gesturing at the wall between the platforms. With one more confused look I turned to the wall.

“You’ve gotta run.” She said, coming up behind me and pushing me forward, faster, and into the wall.

That was the beginning of our friendship. She was someone that could explain all the things I didn’t understand. I wish I’d had her the first time I went to Diagon Alley, because the representative from Hogwarts, Professor Something-or-Other, was short tempered and mean and wouldn’t answer the curious questions of an 11 year old muggle-born girl. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Discalimer: I don't own any of this. If I did, I'd be richer than the Queen of England...

A/N: Thanks to my beta, Marissa. Hope you like the chapter...

2.  
Friday dawns bright and overcast, in typical London fashion. An owl came yesterday from ‘Chelle, confirming our plans and giving dad the ok to come with us.   
After much running around, Dad and I finally drive into London. He lets me drive, even though he knows where to go. It’ll be one of the last days that I get to drive until next summer, and I take the keys with a smile.  
We meet up with ‘Chelle, who hugs me like its the last time she will ever see me, and then cries “Daddy”� and launches herself at my dad. ‘Chelle is one of the only ones of my friends who have actually spent time with my family during the holidays. She’s one of the few who won’t try to put toast in the VCR and tapes in the toaster because she grew up with muggle appliances and culture because of her dad.  
Inside the Leaky Cauldron, we find Brandie and Amy, sipping butterbeer, a few people cast odd glances at my dad, who wanders around wide eyed. They laugh when I explain why dads here, Brandie with a knowing look in her eyes.  
“Daddy. Lets go.”� ‘Chelle and I say, each grabbing a hand and pulling him towards the back. I wave to Tom, the bar man, on the way by and he smiles at the five of us. Dad watches wide-eyed as we push the brick that opens the door to the alley, which is bustling with activity on a Friday afternoon.

Laughing happily and talking, the four of us girls walk along, my dad trailing behind us, trying to take in everything at once.  
“Hey, lets go to Flourish & Blotts first, so we can get the Hoggy Warty stuff done.”� Amy says, pulling us towards the bookstore. Amy is the determined, occasionally snobby one. Sometimes I can’t stand her, but most of the time I love her. Her pureblood background makes her snobby side come out occasionally, and she usually isn’t afraid to show off her family’s fortune. Even her normal clothes are expensive, and sometimes I feel bad standing next to her in my holey jeans. Her blond hair is always perfect, where as mine never is. She’s the bombshell, we joke, small, blond and full of energy.   
Brandie giggles with a knowing look, gesturing to my dad, his mouth agape.  
Before entering the shop, I have to stop and grab his hand, pulling him along quickly, people looking at us strangely.  
“Dad.”� I tug on his hand. ”�Earth to Tim Evans, do you copy?”�  
“Oh, sorry Lily, this place is amazing. I’ve been on the platform, but here, its just like nothing I’ve ever seen.”�  
“Try to keep your eyeballs in you head Mr. Evans,”� Brandie giggles, “we don’t want the apothecary running over here to steal them.”�  
Flourish and Blotts is crowded, Hogwarts students of all ages buying books for the start of term. I see a few people I recognize, but noone that warrants more than a brief ‘hi, how are you?’. We get our books, and I buy daddy a book about the wizarding world called “Wizarding from a Muggle’s Point of View”�, and of course, he loves it.   
Exiting the bookstore, our book orders placed and ready to be picked up before we leave, we pass buy a few first years, their faces looking much like my fathers, amazement and curiosity showing clearly.  
“Man, I remember being a first year.”� Brandie mutters, and we all laugh. Brandie and I are similar in many ways, both born to muggle parents, but Brandie’s parents are much different than mine. They share Petty’s attitude towards wizarding kind. She hasn’t seen her father since she was about 8, and her mom is about as dysfunctional as they come and scared to boot, which leaves Brandie to fend for herself. She was the shy little girl hiding in the corner of the train compartment ‘Chelle and I decided to inhabit that first September.   
A few more stops are on the list, including Madame Malkins, and the apothecary to which my father refuses to enter. We wander around, passing shops before realizing that we may need to go in them. Pausing outside Quality Quidditch, ‘Chelle ogles one of the newer brooms, and insists we go in.  
On the way in, dad grabs my hand, holding me back.  
“Lily, I really meant it when I said I wanted to buy you something special. What do you want?”�  
I pull him father aside, waving to the girls that I’ll be right in.  
“Daddy, I haven’t told anyone this, but I want to fly,”� I whisper “I want to try out for the quidditch team at school. I haven’t even told ‘Chelle about this yet, and she’s on the team.”�  
“And...”� He questions.  
“I need a broom, not anything fancy, just something that flies.”� I say quietly, knowing that it is a lot to ask for.   
“Oh, Lil, of course I’ll buy you a broom, and I’ll keep your secret.”�  
Throwing my arms around his neck, I whisper thanks in his ear and we walk back. “You gotta do it when the girls leave, we can come back after they go home”� I say, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.  
Entering the shop, I bump into someone on their way out. Messy brown hair and glasses give his identity away, as if it wasn’t obvious from the other three boys trailing behind him. My dad has enough sense to skitter out of the way after noticing the look of annoyance on my face.  
“Potter.”� I grumble, straightening out.  
”�Watch were you’re going next time, Evans.”� He shoots back.   
“Sorry, Potter, I didn’t know you were the walking police.”� I growl, brushing past him, my dad following with a strange look.  
Potter stalks off in the opposite direction, his friends laughing.  
“Who was that?”� Dad asks  
“Just some prat from school, no one important.”�  
We enter the shop and Brandie looks up, holding a bat with a possessed grin. “What took ya so long,”� She questions, “Need me to take care of Potter for ya?”�  
We giggle, and go back to browsing the quidditch supplies. ‘Chelle buys a broom care kit and as we head out, I see dad smiling and he gives me a thumbs up.

Outside, the sun is setting, and its starting to get cold. Being a friday night, Diagon Alley is still rather busy, and no one is in any hurry to go home.  
“Hey guys, its almost 5:30. 5 minutes to get to Florean’s if we want free sundae’s.”� Amy grins, heading down the street.   
“Ooh, ice cream.”� The rest of us sigh, and I can see dad perk up.  
“Is it magical ice cream?”� He asks, his curiosity evident.  
“Yes, Daddy, it doesn’t melt for hours”� ‘Chelle says sarcastically, winking at me.  
Brandie and Amy smile, and Amy taps her watch. “Come on slow pokes, 3 minutes till free sundae time.”�  
We round the corner and there is Florean’s, neon signs depicting all the different ice cream flavors.  
We go in and the parlor is getting slightly crowded with people hurrying in to get their free ice cream. Standing in one corner is Potter and his friends, Sirius Black has Peter Pettigrew’s head in a headlock, while Remus Lupin tries to ignore the antics of the other three boys.   
Amy’s older brother and a few of his friends are stationed at a table near the window. She shoots him a dirty look and we grab one of the last empty tables. Her brother ended up in Slytherin, and the rivalry that was always there only increased. I can see him flip her off behind her back.  
“Dad, when the clock chimes 5:30, think of what kind of ice cream you want. Think loudly.”� I explain.  
“Loudly?”� He asks just as the large clock begins to chime 5:30 and we all know the drill. Thinking of chocolate and sprinkles, I close my eyes. When I open them again, there is a bowl of chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles sitting in front of me. Dad must have had trouble deciding, because there are 3 different flavors in his bowl each coated in something different. Brandie has a pile of strawberry ice cream covered in whipped cream, I scoop some up with a finger.  
“Hey Amy, you got whip cream on your nose.”� I claim, struggling to keep a straight face.   
“Really?”� She asks, and I reach over, putting the whip cream on my finger on her nose.  
“Now ya do.”� I giggle, licking the remnants off my finger.  
“Girls...”� Dad sighs, “Please behave.”� He chides.  
Brandie elbows me in the side and motions her head towards the corner. Out of the corner of her mouth I hear her mutter “Potter’s watching.”�   
I remove my finger from my mouth and go back to my sundae. ‘Chelle looks at me quizzically, Potter catching my gaze behind her back. She starts making silly faces, and I grin, Potter still staring at our table and Sirius watching ‘Chelle’s antics.  
“Michelle, what are you doing?”� Dad asks, using her real name to get her attention.   
“Someone is watching us, especially her.”� Brandie states matter-of-factly, gesturing in my direction. Potter notices my dad looking around, and nudges Sirius, who was staring at ‘Chelle.   
“Don’t worry about it dad, just some guys from school.”�  
“Wait, boys?”� He asks, looking around and scowling.  
“Calm down Mr. Evans,”� Amy giggles, “Hell would have to freeze over before she would date one of them.”� Dad grumbles a bit more, spooning multicolored ice cream into his mouth, still frowning.  
“Dad..”� I whine.  
“Oh, fine, I’ll stop, but you stay away from boys for another year.”� He resigns. We finish our ice cream in peace, and get ready to leave.   
“How is everyone getting home?”� ‘Chelle asks, looking around as we walk out of Florean’s.   
“I’m floo-ing home.”� Amy offers.  
“Me too.”� ‘Chelle agrees.  
“I’m taking the tube.”� Brandie grins. She loves taking the train, loves the looks she gets clad in all black and big combat boots.  
“I’m driving”� I grin pulling out the keys as Dad sighs.   
We get to Flourish & Blotts, pick up our books and head back to the Leakey Cauldron. We wave to Tom, and head to the fire place.   
“See everyone Sunday”� We say, impish grins on our faces. Amy grabs a handful of powder and steps in. Waving goodbye she shouts “Renee Castle, Godric’s Hollow”� and disappears. ‘Chelle repeats the process, shouting “Ostler Hotel”� and disappearing. Brandie heads out the street entrance, and heads towards the tube station, wizarding stuff carefully shrunken and concealed in her backpack.

Dad grins as we head back to the courtyard outside. The bricks move again and back into Diagon Alley we go.  
“Ok Dad, here’s your challenge, find your way to the quidditch store.”� I grin, grabbing his hand.  
“Um...Well..There’s really only one way to go for now.”� He says, heading towards Flourish & Blotts, walking slowly. We get there eventually, after passing the store a few times.  
“What is that?”� Dad asks, pointing to what I think is a kneazle.  
“I think its a kneazle, its like a really smart cat type thing. I know they can breed with regular cats...”� I trail off because he had moved over to the cage of puffskiens.  
“Come on Dad, we can come back after the quidditch store.”� I have to drag him away.  
Finally entering Quality Quidditch Supply, Dad walks straight to the counter and begins to haggle over the price of the newest of the Nimbus series.   
“I told you I’d be back to negotiate a better price. This price is ridiculous.”� He says to the short guy behind the counter. Ignoring them for a while, I wander around a bit, looking at gloves and various things. I grab a pair that fit well, and aren’t too expensive, checking the supply of galleons in my pocket. ‘Chelle has extra goggles, so she won’t notice if a pair disappear occasionally. The assistant sales clerk, a moldy looking guy with weird proportions, comes up behind me, and I jump when he speaks.  
“Looking to play chaser, are you?”� He leers, and I fight the urge to cringe.  
“Yes, and I don’t need your help, thank you.”� I say, walking away quickly.  
Over at the counter, it looks like they finally settled on a price. Dad is grinning and pulls out his wallet.   
“Now, this comes with a care kit, right?”� He asks, writing out a check.  
“Yes, Mr.”� The clerk pauses, looking at the check, “Evans.”� He finishes.  
“Good good.”�   
“Charlie,”� He shouts, “pack this up, now.”� He growls at his assistant who was still gaping at me. Walking over, I place the gloves on the counter with a few galleons. Dad tries to stop me, but I insist, saying “No, Dad, you’ve spent enough. I’ll pay for these.”�  
Putting the galleons in his register, the clerk drops the gloves in a small bag and hands them back to me.   
“Thanks”� I say.  
The assistant comes back with a box, the Nimbus logo shimmering on the front, an animated broom flying around the logo, and hands it to my dad. We exit the shop smiling, the Nimbus box displayed proudly under his arm.  
“Liiily, can we go back to the pet store?“ Dad asks, acting like a five year old.   
“Yes Dad.”� I say and he grins.


	3. To the train station...

_A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews on chapter 2. I'm turning out chapters as soon as I can, but techinical difficulties are getting in the way. I had this chapter finished, the one after partially written and a few more crucial scenes written when my word processor decided to crash and not save any of my changes. The good news is I didn't lose all of it, and I rember alot of what I lost.  
Anyways, on a lighter note, enjoy the chapter, and thanks again to my beta, Marissa._

3.  
My alarm blares, David Bowie waking me from my slumber. 9:30am, the red numbers stare at me. The train leaves at noon, it takes about an hour to get to King’s Cross station, less than an hour to finish packing, and 30 minutes (give or take 10) to shower, eat and load the car. My brain is already thinking too hard, and I groan, turning Bowie down a little. Crawling out of bed, I trip over my pile of robes, and grab the dresser to steady myself. My reflection looks like hell, red hair curling and sticking out in odd directions, my tank top falling off one shoulder. I wander into the bathroom and turn on the shower. The water heats up quickly and I jump in. The hot water feels wonderful, my hair straightens out under the pressure, and I wash it quickly. Lavender floats up to my nostrils, and I grin, remembering that this year I get to use the Prefect’s bathroom and all its perks. I wish I could take longer, but the longer I stay here, the longer I have to wait until I get to Hogwarts. Finishing up, I jump out and wrap myself in a fluffy towel. I towel off my hair and put it up into a bun, so it will dry curly. Grabbing my pyjamas, I head back to my room and begin the process of packing.   
Bowie is still crooning, and I turn it up, Ziggy Stardust taking on a life of his own. I take the lazy route when it comes to packing, stuffing things in randomly, leaving it to my magic trunk to rearrange. Through the wall, I hear Petty trying to counter my Bowie with some shitty pop music. I have to dive under the bed a few times to find things, shoes and clothes, my books buried in the bottom of my trunk.   
I grab my broom, and shrink it carefully, setting it in my trunk and putting some more clothes on top so no one will see it when I unpack. I toss a pair of school robes in my backpack, so that I don’t have to try to open my trunk. Once everything is squashed in, I have to sit on it so it closes.  
10:30 the clock says, “Shit”� I swear, rummaging though my closet for something to wear. I find my favorite pair of jeans and pull a Brian Slade shirt on. Looking around to make sure I haven’t forgotten anything, I drag my trunk out of my room and down the stairs, clunking as it goes.  
“Good morning flower,”� Mom says, handing me a glass of oj and pointing me towards the table. A pile of waffles are sitting there, covered in strawberries and syrup, just how I like ‘em.  
“Morning baby,”� Dad says, kissing my cheek. “You all packed up?”� “Mmhmm.”� I nod, my mouth already stuffed with waffle-y goodness.  
“I’ll load up the car then.”� He says, hefting my trunk and heading out the door. I can still hear Bowie leaking out of my room.  
“Don’t forget to say goodbye to Petunia.”� Mom reminds and I roll my eyes. I scarf down the rest of my waffles and run back up the stairs.   
Pulling on socks, I dig through my closet for my boots, and eventually find them. Cherry red platform boots, my pride and joy. I pull them on happily and turn off the Bowie, blowing a kiss at his poster on the way out.   
Knocking on Petty’s door, I steel myself for a conflict. She opens it and frowns. “Finally leaving?”� she asks.  
“Yes, Petty, I’m leaving. You get 9 months free of me.”� I grumble.   
“Well, what are you waiting for? Leave already, freak.”�  
“Bye Petunia.”� I say, overly loud, so Mom can hear.  
Turning on my heel I head back downstairs. Mom and Dad are waiting, and Mom is dangling the keys from one finger.  
“Wanna drive?”� She asks as I’m already reaching for the keys. The clock on the wall tells us its 10 minutes to 11.  
“Lets go.”� I grin. Mom walks out the door and Dad shouts over his shoulder to Petty that we’re leaving and they’ll be back later.  
The car ride goes by faster than usual, maybe because I’m driving. Dad tells me to slow down occasionally, but we make it to King’s Cross in one piece and with time to spare. After parking the car, Mom grabs a luggage trolley and we heft my trunk onto it.   
Inside the station, I see a small crowd near platforms 9 and 10, and I recognize a few people. By the time we get there, the crowd is gone and I can see a little girl standing there and looking lost. I walk up to her, her mousey brown hair is pulled into braids. I crouch down next to her, looking at her.  
“Are you going to school?”� I ask using the same words ‘Chelle used all those years ago.  
“I think so, but I don’t know where to go. Do you know where platform 9 3/4 is?”� She asks, hesitantly.  
“Yes, I do.”� I say, “Want me to show you where it is?”�  
“Please.”� She says quietly, reaching for my hand.  
I grab my trolley and hers, hooking them together.  
“Hold on tight.”� I say, squeezing her hand gently. “We’re going to run though the wall.”�  
“The wall?”� She asks, a scared look on tiny her face.  
“It’s magic.”� I whisper in her ear and we run at the wall.  
Once on the platform, I point her towards a few more kids her age. “Go introduce yourself.”� I say smiling, nudging her in their direction.   
I move my trolley out of the way and then go back out to my parents.  
“Lily, dear, you’ll make a wonderful Prefect.”� Mom says, hugging me. I pull them with me onto the platform, and I can hear mom gasp like she does every year.  
The trains whistle blows twice, signaling that the train would be leaving in 10 minutes. I begin my good-bye’s, and about halfway through I am ambushed by a blue haired ‘Chelle.   
“Come on Lily, we need to go find our compartment, Amy is probably waiting for us.”� She grabs my hand, pulling me in the direction of the train.  
“Goodbye Mom & Dad”� I yell over the hustle and bustle.  
“Bye Lily!”� I hear as I throw my trunk onto the train. I follow ’Chelle down the cramped corridor, trunks banging loudly behind us. We chatter idly, and soon a cabin door opens up and Amy peaks her head out.  
“Over here guys.”� She says, waving.   
We shove ourselves inside, stowing our trunks above us and collapsing happily. Brandie joins us about a minute before the last whistle blows, signaling the trains departure. Looking out the window, I can see my parents talking with ‘Chelle’s dad and Brandie’s brother disappearing through the barrier. They wave as the train pulls away, smiling happily, and we settle in for the next few hours.   
An hour later, I drag myself away from the gossiping and giggling. I toss on my cloak, the Prefect’s badge shining, and the conversation stops.  
“Where’d that come from Lil?”� Brandie asks.  
“Oh, I found it on the street, like it?”� I giggle. “Duty calls guys, I’ll be back after the meeting.”� I say as I slip out the door, heading to the back of the train and the Prefect’s compartment. On the way there, I bump into Remus Lupin, and am not surprised by the badge on his robes.  
“Congrats, Remus.”� I say, smiling. Of the four guys that got sorted into Gryffindor my year, Remus is the only one I can stand. It is probably because he has his nose in a book most of the time, and isn’t a show-off like the other two and isn’t neurotic like Peter.   
“Same to you Lily”� He says, as we continue to walk.  
“I’m just glad it was you who got it and not Potter.”� I mutter. He laughs and opens the door to the compartment when we reach it.  
Inside is an assortment of students, the room is divided by house. The Ravenclaw’s and Hufflepuff’s are the only ones talking to each other. The Slytherin students are huddled in a corner, whispering and I cringe. The papers have been filled with more and more horrible news as the Dark Lord continues to rise. ‘Chelle’s mom was one of the first casualties of the beginning war. She was targeted because her husband was a muggle, and the Dark Lord hates muggles, muggle borns, and half-bloods.   
The meeting finally gets underway once the Head Boy and Girl enter. It goes by in a haze, talks of things upcoming this year, and we are sent away with house passwords and orders to patrol the train. I walk the corridor slowly, catching up with Remus and talking about our summers.  
A loud noise followed by laughter comes from a compartment down the way, and Remus rolls his eyes. I notice the look on his face and can’t help but ask “Someone you know?”�  
“Unfortunately. I just hope they didn’t blow up my trunk.”� He sighs, walking to the compartment door and opening it.  
Nothing could prepare me for the sight of James and Brandie locked in an epic game of exploding snap and ‘Chelle fending off the advances of Sirius Black.  
“Hi Lily.”� Amy says, flicking her wand lazily and I see Peter’s shoelaces tying themself together. James looks up, a strange look in his eyes, blatantly letting them roam my figure and Brandie places her next card.  
“Hurry up Potter, stop gawking.”� She grins.   
“What?”� He turns back, confused, and tries to gather his wits. The next card causes the pile to explode, and we all laugh at James’ smokey glasses. ‘Chelle winks at me and smacks Black upside the head.   
“Will you boys stop staring like you’re stupified?”� She grumbles, glaring at me.  
My jeans are tight and ripped in a few to many places, showing some skin and my Brian Slade shirt is cut short and tight, the picture his lips in a very suggestive place. I’ve let my red hair be wild for now, curls tumbling down my back and some black eyeliner on my eyes. I grin at their reaction, the girls having taken bets on who would react how.  
I shed my cloak and flop down next to Brandie, propping my boot-clad feet up on their exploding snap table. James’ eyes go wide when he sees them and Amy takes the opportunity to poke fun at him.  
“So, James seems to like this new side of our dear Lily.”� She snickers, putting her wand away and waiting for the reaction. We discovered glam a few years ago, but kept it low key around Hogwarts. ‘Chelle and I are the ones who have really explored the fashion. She is sporting her trademark Bowie shirt. I swear the girl has a million of them. Sirius can’t seem to take his eyes off her, but if her looks could kill, he’d be dead by now.  
Remus has taken the seat next to James, and after a few minutes, he reaches up and smacks him.  
“Hello? Earth to Prongs, anyone in there?”� He says, James rubbing the back of his head.  
Ignoring Remus, he looks at me, a familiar glint in his eyes. “Lily, will you go out with me?”� He asks and I growl.  
“Not in a million years.”�


End file.
